1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capacitive type touch panel, more particularly to a capacitive type touch panel including arrays of first and second electrodes formed on the same surface of a transparent substrate and disposed alternately with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional capacitive type touch panel that includes a transparent substrate 11, a first electrode unit 12 formed on a top surface of the transparent substrate 11, a second electrode unit 13 formed on a bottom surface of the transparent substrate 11, a conductive first connecting line unit 14 connected to the first electrode unit 12, a conductive second connecting line unit 15 connected to the second electrode unit 13, and conductive first and second wiring units 16, 17 connected respectively to the first and second connecting line units 14, 15. Formation of the first and second wiring units 16, 17 is conducted through wire bonding techniques. A controller (not shown) is connected to the first and second wiring units 16, 17. When the capacitive type touch panel is activated, an electric field distribution is generated between the top and bottom surfaces of the transparent substrate 11. At this time, when the user operably touches the capacitive type touch panel at one location, the electric field at the location is changed, which results in a change in the capacitance between the first and second electrode units 12, 13 at the location, thereby permitting identification of the coordinates of the location through the controller.
Since the first and second wiring units 16, 17 are formed respectively on the top and bottom surfaces of the transparent substrate 11, a gap is formed between each adjacent pair of bonding wirings of the first and second wiring units 16, 17. The gaps thus formed among the bonding wirings of the first and second wiring units 16, 17 are not fixed, which results in generation of noise between the first and second wiring units 16, 17, which, in turn, results in a difficulty in identifying the location touched by the user.